


#43 Love

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [43]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lament of a young man who only wants love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#43 Love

Love was a wonderful thing. It was what so many people desired, to have the man or woman of their dreams in their arms and to live happily ever after. Nobody should ever have to be denied the chance of true love. Except, he found himself being constantly denied and sometimes Brock had to wonder why he wasn't allowed to have his chance of true love.

First there was Misty with the ear pulling, forcefully dragging him away from every pretty woman he had happened to meet. Maybe he deserved it for getting carried away, but they were always so beautiful and he just couldn't help but start pouring his heart out to them. Brock truly loved women and was happy to confess his feelings to every single one of them.

Then there was Max, who had copied Misty, and Brock was still hopelessly unlucky as Max dragged him from every woman, just like Misty had done. It was getting ridiculous really, and maybe he should just have stopped, but he couldn't. His raging hormones always got the better of him. They never understood that all he wanted was to be loved.

Even if Misty and Max had been a bit cruel in their relentless ear pulling, they weren't as bad as his current foil, the barrier between him and true love. That dreaded Croagunk was always hitting him with Poison Jab, and he dealt with it just fine, as he had always done. But he wondered if he would ever be able to find actual love. Because, despite his foolery and constant flirting, he really was interested in finding the love of his life and Brock would continue to search. He knew that she was out there somewhere.

All he really wanted was the love of a woman. Where was the woman who would love him back?


End file.
